isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Mink's Family
This is a page for Mink's DMMD and his tribe's history. Overview "Back in those days, we believed that we had nothing to worry about. We just went about our daily lives and couldn't even smell the smoke from the hell hounds that were creeping upon our back door. ...Somedays, I just wonder if it could have been prevented. Would they still be alive? If they were, everything would be different and... I likely never would have met you..." -Mink Parents and Important People As a part of the tribe, Izta was a storyteller and general tribeswoman. She worked with children and adults alike, but preferred working with any of the younger ones. She shared her stories the best that she could, making it entertaining for small children to be able to understand and remember. Izta believed that if she didn't pass on these legends and stories, they would be lost to the tribe one day and she simply couldn't have that. While she was regarded as a storyteller, she was a bit of a housewife in the way that Motave kept her in a near-constant state of pregnancy. Izta wasn't upset by having so many of his children, in fact, she considered it a personal honor to be able to bear the children of the man that she loved. Motave was one of the tribe's hunters, teaching the younger children, as well as his own, how to hunt and field dress their kills. His biggest liking was making certain that each of them knew how to identify safe and unsafe plants alike. While many others, boys and girls alike, were learning how to weave rugs and create bracelets, Motave was doting on his middle child, Mink. The two weren't particularly close and Motave wanted to remedy that but Mink was already sixteen at the time and difficult for him to connect with. Motave was quickly running out of ideas to get Mink's attention until he finally introduced Mink to Chenoa, a young girl in their tribe. It was horribly awkward for several weeks while the two of them were around one another, Mink and Motave, both of them being so much like one another. Both men were mostly quiet and would mumble about damn near anything, unable to tell when they were actually speaking to one another. Mink would get frustrated with his father several times while they were around each other more than a couple of days and their hunting trips usually lasted a week or more. This frustration did nothing more than serve to make their relationship more strained. Mink didn't realize that at the time. After the abysmal hunting trips with his father, Mink began speaking to the young girl, Chenoa. He found that she was rather enjoyable to speak to, oftentimes forgoing his responsibilities so that he could sneak in a few extra hours to talk to her. It was his mother that caught onto this first, keeping a close eye of the two of them, and informed Mink's father. Chenoa's and Mink's parents began to speak to one another about their children, finding that their offspring were becoming more and more close. In one of the many meetings, Chenoa's mother requested that her daughter be allowed to marry Mink. This was completely out of their tribe's tradition for the mother to be asking, normally it was the father's asking one another, but Motave was anything but traditional when it came to it. He'd been seeing how his son had become so close to her and was already finding ways to try to get the two of them together in a more permanent sense. Chenoa herself was a very boyish type of girl, she fought, would hunt, fish, and was very skilled when it came to making her own clothing. She rarely ever bought clothes from local convenient stores as she didn't enjoy the way they felt on her skin, they were far too itchy. The purchase of fabric wasn't an issue for her and she managed to get a hold of several types for herself through various means. She could have been described in one word; unconventional. Upon hearing the arranged marriage, Chenoa was very surprised. She liked Mink but she didn't love him and found that it was difficult for her to get over this. It took her several weeks to even begin seeing him in a romantic light. By then, she'd already done something with him that caused their parents to hurry up the proceedings. Religion ddd History "I was young once, just like everyone else. I had a childhood, a period of rebellious adolescence, and a time where I believed I knew everything. As it turned out, I was likely one of the most ignorant in my tiny world. Toue changed that and forced me out of my shell so if there's one thing to thank him for, it would be that he indirectly made me a stronger person." -Mink Beginnings Mink was born on the Navajo reservation near the forests of Castle Peak, Idaho. His family and tribe lived very close together in their own homes. Many were handbuilt by fathers and grandfathers while some were imported trailer homes. Their home was very close to Challis, Idaho, where his tribe migrated to after having lived near the Arizona and New Mexico borders. His mother and father lived in a simply trailer home where Mink and his several brothers and sisters were living in semi-cramped conditions. He was a middle child and was often pushed to the side for older and younger siblings to get their own recognition but he didn't mind this as it didn't bother him. Middles k Current k